


Protector

by lavendertears78



Series: Getting Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining, it's in later chapters, prequel to adventures of parenting, sexual assault warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: The story of how Bokuto and Akaashi got togetherUPDATE:I am putting this story on pause because I have decided to heavily edit and change aspects of the story. Once I am done re-writing it I will repost and start posting the chapters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Getting Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is part of a series that is going to be a collection of prequels to another series that have 'Adventures of Parenting'. I already have some stories posted there so you can check it out if you'd like! These can all be read as stand-alone fics though, so don't worry! You aren't missing anything. 
> 
> Either way, welcome to this series! I hope you stick around and enjoy it!

Keiji walked into the locker room a little late. His teacher had asked him to stay after class to discuss a grade on his last test. Needless to say, he would have to start getting his grade up or he wouldn’t be able to participate in the next match coming up. He was really worried about it especially since he has tried everything he could to do better in this class. History just wasn’t his best subject.

He quickly made his way over to his locker giving a silent wave to his teammates in the process. He had finished changing and was tying his shoes when all of a sudden Konoha spoke up from in front of him.

"Woah! Akaashi do you shave your legs?" His eyes were wide and focused on Akaashi's leg as he had propped it up on the bench to tie his shoe. To Akaashi's embarrassment, more members of the team started to come over to see if he actually did shave his legs.

"Um, well I actually get them waxed but in theory, yes I do shave them." He answered quietly trying to not let his panic show now that he was surrounded by his teammates.

"Wow! Does it hurt when you get them waxed?" Someone in the group had said, he couldn’t really make out who at the moment.

"Um, no not really." He gave an awkward smile as Konoha leaned in to take a closer look at his smooth skin.

"Can I touch it?" He turned his gaze over to Akaashi who was surprised that he would even want to.

"Uh sure if you'd like to I guess." He didn’t really mind him touching his leg as long as he didn’t get carried away but he figured Konoha wouldn’t be that type of person.

In the span of less than a minute various hands were touching his calf or shin and oohing and aah'ing whilst comparing his leg to their own. Akaashi was starting to get a little uncomfortable at being the center of attention when all of a sudden the loud bang of a locker being slammed made everyone jolt and turn their attention toward the sound. Looking over they all saw their ace staring at them, face stone cold. His message seemed to get across because the team dispersed and scrambled to grab their shoes and knee pads. But Bokuto wasn’t satisfied, as he walked out he yelled,

"Practice starts in five minutes! Anyone not in the gym by then is running twenty extra laps!" His deep voice bellowed through the small locker room as he shoved the door open. It closed with a loud bang that seemed to light a fire under everyone's asses as they quickly left the locker room to head for the gym. Akaashi was very confused at his outburst. Bokuto-San was not one to normally get angry like that, he actually hadn't even thought it was possible until now. But from the surrounding chatter, he could tell that everyone else was just as confused. Some of the first years even looked frightened.

The entire atmosphere of the gym was tense and awkward throughout afternoon practice. Akaashi figured that was due to Bokuto being quiet for most of it. Only speaking to give people orders or call for a set. But even then it wasn’t his normal happy shouting, it was a deep harsh yell with absolutely no enthusiasm. Akaashi thought he might've just been in an emo mode but it was quite the opposite. Bokuto was on fire during practice, nobody could block him and his spikes seemed to be getting faster and stronger as the practice went on. Something was very wrong but whenever someone tried to talk to him about anything unrelated to their current practice they were given a sharp glare and they slunk away to avoid any confrontation.

Akaashi was getting worried, he'd never seen Bokuto like this and he wondered what could have upset him so badly. Maybe he had failed another math test? No, that wouldn’t put him in this kind of mood. He would be sulking and sad not angry and scarily focused. Perhaps he had to change his medication for his ADHD and the new dose was giving him mood swings? No, even on his normal medication he had mood swings. It was really bothering Akaashi to the point where he was beginning to mess up some of his sets. After his third time setting the ball far too wide for Bokuto to hit it, their coach called for a break and Bokuto pulled him to the side as he handed him a water bottle.

"Are you okay Akaashi?" His voice was still deep but much softer than it had been the rest of practice.

"I'm fine Bokuto-san, but are you okay?" He stared at his expressionless face searching for an answer that didn’t come. The only answer he got was that he wasn’t going to get an answer, as Bokuto's face hardened again and his voice grew colder as he spoke.

"I am fine." He turned from Akaashi to set his water bottle down as he continued to speak, "but you should sit out the rest of practice if you are tired. It will only be worse if you overwork yourself." Akaashi stood there trying to figure out where the fuck that had come from as Bokuto walked back onto the court. He was taken aback and honestly a little mad, Bokuto was the one that constantly dragged him back to the court after practice to send him set after set. Of course, he wasn’t too tired from some little practice match and if Bokuto hadn't had a stick up his ass today he'd be able to focus better. He walked back onto the court feeling a lot less worried about Bokuto and more pissed at him, and if he avoided setting to him for the rest of the set that was his own fault.

They were all back in the locker room, well everyone except Bokuto, and the atmosphere had yet to change. If anything the tension was thick and it hung in the air threatening to choke anyone who dared bring up what had happened today. Akaashi might have still been a little upset at Bokuto but he still changed slower than the rest of the team in case Bokuto still wanted to walk home together. He was sitting down buttoning up his school shirt when he realized that he was the last one in the locker room. He sighed and looked over to the door wondering if Bokuto was going to come back anytime soon. He slowly stopped his movements as he spaced out staring at the door. He sat there for five more minutes when he realized that Bokuto wasn’t going to come back anytime soon. He gave an annoyed huff and started to hastily yank off his school uniform and pull his practice clothes back on. Not caring enough to grab his knee pads he shoved on his court shoes and stomped towards the gym.

When he slid the gym doors open he saw Bokuto was standing on the end line of the court closest to him. He turned when he heard the door open and gave Akaashi a glare before he faced forward to begin his jump serve. When he landed back on the ground he went to reach for another ball and saw that Akaashi was still standing there giving him a glare of his own.

"Go home Akaashi." He wouldn’t look at him as he set himself up for another serve.

"I'm not going home until you tell me why you're so pissed off." He walked towards Bokuto but stopped so that the ball cart Bokuto was using sat between them.

"I'm not pissed of Keiji. Now go home." He went to reach for another ball but jumped back in surprise when it was smacked out of his hand.

"That's bullshit and you know it Koutarou!" Akaashi was just as shocked at his own outburst as Bokuto was but he kept going. "You don’t get to act like you didn’t just spend this entire practice being an absolute dick to everyone and you don’t get to fucking tell me what to do!" He was yelling now and he didn’t know how it happened but at some point, the ball cart had been shoved aside and he was almost screaming in Bokuto's face. "So I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you." He shoved his finger into Bokuto's chest to prove his point and watched as his friend's face morphed from shocked, to angry, to straight-up conflicted. Bokuto seemed to be at war with himself and he opened and closed his mouth trying to find his words. "Bokuto-san please just tell me what is going on," Akaashi sighed defeated, "I have had a long day and I want to know what is bothering you." They both stood there for what felt like an hour waiting for Bokuto to say something. Akaashi debated giving up and leaving but he knew better than anyone that you needed to be patient with Bokuto.

"Why didn’t you tell them to stop." Bokuto finally spoke but his eyes were fixed to the floor.

"What?" Akaashi was very confused, "tell who to stop Bokuto-san?"

"Konoha and the others," he shifted his gaze up to Akaashi's face, "when they were touching your leg you obviously got very uncomfortable but you didn’t stop them. Why?" The look on his face was genuinely curious and a little worried.

"B-Bokuto-san I think you've misunderstood. I wasn’t uncomfortable with them touching my leg, I'm just not used to having all that attention on me."

Bokuto snorted, "Is that what you're telling yourself?" He glanced at Akaashi as he moved across the gym to start cleaning up the volleyballs on the other side of the court.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" He was starting to get irritated again. What the actual fuck was that supposed to mean? Did Bokuto know something that he didn’t? He thought back to the encounter in the locker room, had he been uncomfortable? Sure, it was weird having everyone's attention on him but he didn’t think them touching his leg had made him uncomfortable, had it? Actually, come to think of it, Onaga's hand had found its way to the back of his knee and his chest had tightened a little in the moment. But as soon as it happened Bokuto had slammed his locker shut and everyone jumped away from him.

"It means that if you believe that you were uncomfortable with the amount of attention that you're lying to yourself." He turned to look at Akaashi from across the gym. "You play on one of the top four teams in the nation. You have been able to perform under huge amounts of pressure in a stadium full of people. So don’t stand here and tell me you were uncomfortable with the amount of attention." He started walking back towards Akaashi with a few volleyballs in his arms. "You were fine with Konoha touching your leg but when everyone else did it as well you froze and didn’t know what to do. Not that any of them would ever harm you or molest you. But what would you have done if you were being felt up by someone you didn’t know Keiji? If you can't even tell your friends to stop touching you how would you be able to stop a stranger from doing the same thing?" He dropped the balls into the cart and turned to look at Akaashi. His golden eyes didn’t look angry anymore but very concerned.

"I would like to think that I would be able to stand up for myself Bokuto-san." He spoke softly as his gaze dropped to the ground.

Bokuto stared at him, "Thinking and doing are two very different things Akaashi." He then grabbed the ball cart and started to walk it towards the storage closet. Akaashi stood there not really knowing what to say as he watched Bokuto walk away. He supposed he was right, if he couldn’t stand up to his friends he probably wouldn’t stand up to a stranger. But he couldn’t imagine himself getting into a situation like that. Yet again most people who were sexually harassed probably didn’t see themselves getting caught in that situation. He sighed and walked over to start taking the net down. When had Bokuto become so perceptive and how had he read him so easily when he didn’t even know how he felt himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bokuto reemerged to help him take the net down.

They cleaned the rest of the gym in complete silence and stayed that way as Bokuto locked the gym doors. Neither of them spoke until they were almost done getting dressed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Bokuto-san. I was really out of line and-" he was interrupted by Bokuto resting a hand on his shoulder and lightly laughing.

"It's alright 'kaashi," he smiled, "sometimes I need to be yelled at to be pulled out of a bad mood." His hand was warm on Akaashi's shoulder and the warmth spread through his body like a wildfire. He nodded and turned away before Bokuto could see the warmth spread to his cheeks.

A few minutes later they were locking the locker room doors and making their way home. They didn’t exactly live next to each other but Bokuto's house was two blocks down from Akaashi's so they ended up walking home together most of the time. Normally their walks home would be filled with Bokuto's excited chatter and every so often him trying to bribe Akaashi to stop for snacks along the way. Today the walk home was mostly silent, but not the awkward silence from earlier, this one was peaceful and comfortable. But even a mellowed out Bokuto couldn’t go without talking.

"Did you have a bad day?" Bokuto asked out of the blue.

"Hm?" Akaashi looked at him confused.

"Y'know," he slid his hand behind his neck as his cheeks tinted pink. "Besides what happened at practice and after it, did you have a bad day?"

"Oh, it was an okay day. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you said you had a long day so I was wondering if it had been a bad one." He looked over at Akaashi but quickly averted his eyes when they made eye contact. Akaashi was a little stunned, he hadn't even thought that Bokuto had heard him say that, let alone cared enough to ask.

"Oh, well I mean it wasn’t bad but my history teacher told me that if I can't get my grade up in her class that I won't be able to play in our next match." He was going to continue talking but Bokuto had stopped walking entirely. Akaashi stopped to turn back but saw the familiar light in his captain's eyes.

"Akaashi! Why didn’t you say anything! You can't miss the next match." His tone wasn’t 100% Bokuto but it was close enough and Akaashi had to fight back a smile.

"Don’t worry Bokuto-san I will figure something out. I'll just have to study harder or find a tutor." He didn’t miss the glint in the older boys' eyes when the word 'tutor' came out of his mouth.

"I could tutor you Akaashi!" His smile was so bright Akaashi almost accepted his offer right away. But then he remembered who he was talking to.

"Bokuto-san are you even good at history?" He didn’t mean for it to come off as blunt as it did but he figured it never actually bothered Bokuto anyway. He was expecting the usual 'Akgggghhaaaashhhiiiii how could you say that?!' but he was surprised to see Bokuto was actually very calm as he stared back at him.

"Yes, I have the highest grade in my class for history." They began walking again as Akaashi tried to hide his shock. "If you wanted you could come over to my house and we can go over your tests and see what you are having trouble understanding?"

"If you wouldn’t mind I would really appreciate it." Bokuto nodded happily and Akaashi tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as they walked pasted his house and towards Bokuto's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Updates for this will be slow, about once a week. I'm hoping for that but don't hate me if it doesn't happen. I will also put a cap on the chapters once I find out how many there will be.


End file.
